Recently, intelligent robotics has being mass produced new techniques day after day. Particularly, developments in a human-robot interaction field are remarkable.
A harmonious human-robot interaction is possible when a robot can perform a basic function that it finds and follows the human.
Robot services, such as recognizing and following the human or recognizing and chasing an invader are essential techniques for the human-robot interaction.
Various techniques capable of recognizing the human have been developed, but artificial intelligences of the conventional robots have a lot of restrictions in things that they can do for themselves like the human.
Accordingly, many recent robots perform operation depending on controls.
To solve these problems, techniques for controlling the robot using a user terminal such as a smart phone have been being proposed, but they have disadvantages that a smooth control is impossible since they are still at the level of controlling the robot only depending on images supplied from the robot.
In addition, they are inconvenient in that a user should directly supply the robot with a power to charge the robot and photographing may stop during a charge.
Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-2011-0088136 published on Aug. 3, 2011 discloses a background technique of the present invention.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.